<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Padded Practice by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471365">Padded Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, messing, public</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Anon. After being given hypnotic triggers thanks to Maruki, Ren decides to use them while he can. It was supposed to be just between the two of them, but that changed when the young girl accidentally wore her diapers to practice, leading to her coach to find out about her little secret and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Padded Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Sumire! Can I talk to you for a second?” An older woman called out, catching the young redhead by surprise.</p><p>“O-oh, yes coach Hiraguchi.” The young redhead responded, saying her goodbyes to her fellow teammates before heading over to the older woman. “What is it, coach?” </p><p>The older woman leaned in close to Sumire’s ear. “I think it might be best if we talked in my office.” Sumire’s coach whispered before starting to walk into the school’s building, leading the young athlete up the stairs and into Kamoshida’s former office.</p><p>After the door was shut, Sumire took a seat while she waited for the black-haired woman to seemingly work up the nerve for what it was that she wanted to ask. It clearly weighed on the older woman a lot, so the redhead thought that it might help if she was the first to speak.</p><p>“So, what did you want to talk about?” The redhead asked with a smile as she wiped the sweat off her head with a small towel hanging around her shoulders.</p><p>“Well, I noticed that your underwear seemed a little more…poofy today.” The older woman said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. It wasn’t like she wanted to stare at the student’s butt, but with how noticeable it was, it was hard not to stare.</p><p>Sumire tilted her head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Oh, right. I was given a little list here…” The coach pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it up. After scanning through it for a moment, the older woman found what she was looking for. “Ah, here it is. Big girl time.”</p><p>Suddenly, the redhead felt something go off in her mind, causing her to become cognizant of the extremely bulky padding between her legs. When she looked down at her crotch, a heavy blush started to spread across the young girl’s face upon seeing that she was in fact wearing a thick crinkly diaper under her clothes.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to be telling anyone. I’m actually kind of amazed that no one else seemed to notice. Probably because you were doing so well out there despite that little hinderance of yours.” Sumire’s coach pointed out. She had no intention of embarrassing the young girl, but that didn’t stop Sumire’s face from turning just as red as her hair.</p><p>“W-wait. How did you…?”</p><p>The black-haired woman didn’t know what the young girl was referring to at first, but then she “Oh, the command? Your boyfriend stopped by a little while ago. He said he was coming to pick you up and even had a spare pair of underwear for you. From there, he basically told me everything.” The coach to explain about the triggers she was told about and how Ren basically appointed the older woman as her caretaker, making Sumire blush even more furiously with every word.</p><p>Not only did the redhead wear her diapers to school, but when there was even a possibility of explaining it away, her boyfriend just had to go and ruin it. </p><p>“Anyways, you’re my star athlete, and the last thing I’d want to do is make you feel uncomfortable.” Hiraguchi stated, giving Sumire a slight bit of hope that having the older woman knowing her secret wouldn’t be as big of a deal as she thought.</p><p>“R-really?”</p><p>“Of course.” The older woman replied with a smile, causing the redhead’s blush to subside to the point where it was only a light pink stroke across her nose.</p><p>Feeling a little better about the whole situation now, the young girl was able to crack a smile at the older woman before standing up and thanking her for the talk. After going in for a hug though, Sumire found herself furiously blushing yet again when she felt her coach’s hand move down towards her butt and pull back the waistband of her pants, and especially her diaper.</p><p>“H-hey! What are you doing?” The redhead blurted out in shock, unable to really move due to the embarrassment she felt.</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m checking your diaper.” Hiraguchi responded nonchalantly as she pulled the waistband back even further.</p><p>“B-but why?”</p><p>“I told you that I didn’t want my star athlete to be uncomfortable, so I’m just checking to make sure that you didn’t go potty yet. Plus, it’s just like your boyfriend said. Babies don’t wear panties.” The older woman explained as she continued to check the back of Sumire’s diaper.</p><p>As soon as the coach spoke those last words, Sumire felt a shiver run down her spine. She had heard that phrase before, and considering that the older woman had already demonstrated that she had full use of the trigger commands, there was no reason not to assume that she had the ability to use any one of them.</p><p>Thankfully, it was only a couple more seconds later that her coach let the back of the diaper snap shut before pulling back from the awkward embrace.</p><p>“Lucky for you, it doesn’t look like you’ve gone yet, so I guess you’re free for now.” The redhead’s coach said before giving the back of her padded butt a firm smack, causing a little crinkle to ring out in the room.</p><p>Sumire breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she would have wanted in that moment was to have her diapered changed by her coach. Unfortunately, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to celebrate for long, because now it was only a matter of time before Sumire actually did use her diaper. Before that happened though, the young girl was going to do her best to get away from the older woman.</p><p>“W-well anyways coach, now that practice is over, I was thinking about heading home for the day and…” Sumire started to say as she tried slowly making her way towards the exit, but it wasn’t going to be that easy for her to get away from her coach that easily.</p><p>“Nonsense! I can’t just let a big baby like yourself wander around town without adult supervision, now can I?” The older woman playfully cooed before letting out a little laugh.</p><p>The diapered girl didn’t know what to think. She was so flustered that it felt like her brain was working overtime just to make sure she didn’t pass out altogether.</p><p>“You and me are gonna spend the day together, just the two of us. It’s going to be great!” The older woman exclaimed with a cheery smile, already getting out her phone and checking around the area for a good spot for the two of them to just go and hang out at.</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Sumire replied, unable to deny the invitation since she didn’t want to seem rude.</p><p>Once Hiraguchi decided where they were going to go, she grabbed Sumire by the wrist and led her out of the school and into the subway, taking the trains all the way to the park, a place that actually took the diapered redhead for a bit of a surprise. She was expecting someplace a little busier like Shibuya, or even Kichijoji, and while the park isn’t a slouch when it came to traffic, it was relatively peaceful with only a few people walking around.</p><p>The pair opted to just grab some ice cream and hang out on a nearby park bench, both of them just chatting and not really bringing up the diapers or anything like that except for a few times. Occasionally, when someone would walk by, Hiraguchi would intentionally try to make Sumire’s diaper rustle even just a little, causing the young girl to freak out and start blushing as she hoped that no one heard that. No one of course did, at least to their knowledge, but every time it happened, the older woman couldn’t help but laugh at how flustered her star athlete would get.</p><p>“You know, I have to admit. You’re really cute when you get all blushy.” Hiraguchi said as she chuckled at her latest attempt to try and oust the young girl as a big baby.</p><p>The older woman’s comment made Sumire blush a little, but this time she gave a smile before looking down at the ground, thinking to herself that perhaps it was a good thing Ren told her coach. After all, the day hadn’t been a total disaster.</p><p>“Oh! By the way. I don’t know if you heard this, but they say that there was a really bad mudslide up north.” The black-haired woman said nonchalantly, just remembering the news she saw earlier today and thinking that it would be a good topic for the pair of them to talk about. She could have never guessed that the word “mudslide” was actually one of the redhead’s triggers, and a very nasty and powerful one at that.</p><p>Sumire’s eyes went wide as she felt her stomach starting to gurgle. After all this time of not using her diaper, Hiraguchi just had to say the one trigger that would have made the biggest mess, literally.</p><p>Unable to resist the trigger’s influence, the diapered redhead let out a little gasp as a small bout of gas escaped her rear, followed by the faint sounds of crinkling and crackling as warm mushy sludge started to push out against the back of her thick, crinkly diaper.</p><p>There was so much that the redhead had to stand up and squat so that it could all rush out of her, the back of her pants bulging out as more and more foul-smelling sludge was packed tightly into her crinkly diaper.</p><p>“Sumire? What’s…” The older woman paused when she caught a whiff of the pungent odor in the air, causing her to reel back in shock and fan the air in front of her nose. “Pee-yew! Smells like the little baby just had a big accident.”</p><p>When the young girl was finished, she could easily tell that she had just pooped herself a lot. There was so much weight that was just added to the back of her pants that there was no wat in hell that there wasn’t a big obvious bulge protruding out for any passersby to see. Fortunately, there didn’t seem to be anyone around for the moment, but that didn’t stop Sumire from starting to tear up since a random person could come strolling by at any moment.</p><p>“Hey, don’t cry. Lucky for you, your boyfriend also gave me a spare just in case you went potty. C’mon, I’ll change you in the bathroom over there.” Hiraguchi offered as she sat up from the bench, taking Sumire by the wrist once again and leading the distraught girl over to the restrooms.</p><p>After making sure that no one else was inside, the older woman led the messy girl inside and locked the door so that no one else could walk in on them. From there, Hiraguchi had Sumire lay down on the floor and got out the spare diaper Ren gave her out of her purse.</p><p>The change ended up being a little more difficult, and even a little clunky since the older woman just had a diaper and no other changing supplies with her. The best she could do was use a ton of toilet paper and occasionally wet it in the sink so that she could get all of the icky muck off the young girl’s bottom without much trouble.</p><p>During the entire change, the diapered girl’s face was about as bright as her hair, her hands covering her burning cheeks as her bottom was thoroughly wiped down of her unfortunate accident. When all was said and done and the new diaper was taped nicely around her waist, Sumire didn’t even want to remove her hands, thinking that her coach would just see her as nothing more than a big baby who needs her diapers. Although, if she were being honest with herself, she was kind of hopeful that would be the outcome…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>